l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto
Mirumoto was one of the first followers of the Kami Togashi, and the founder of the Mirumoto family. Mirumoto had been Togashi's yojimbo, and became famous for founding the two-sword Niten fighting style of the Mirumoto. Way of the Dragon, p. 14 Little was known about him prior to meeting Togashi. Way of the Dragon, p. 56 Appearance and Demeanor Mirumoto was a tall man with long gangly arms and large hands. He was not known to be a handsome man, and when portrayed in the theater he is often made to have two scars on his face that cross each other. He was a rude and crude man who was eager to demonstrate his immense talent with the sword whenever he could. Mirumoto also possessed a keen intellect that constantly yearned to learn new things. Book of Earth, p. 146 He was not a very pleasant fellow. Stories portrayed Mirumoto as a rude bully who saw insult where it suited him. Way of the Dragon, p. 29 After the Fall After the Fall of the Kami the other brothers and sisters of Togashi gathered many followers, but Togashi wished no one to follow him. After his lesson with Shinsei he retreated to the mountains in northern Rokugan where he thought he could be left alone. This turned out to be impossible as two others, Mirumoto and Agasha, had followed him there Way of the Dragon, p. 15 in the year 5. Imperial Histories, p. 14 Togashi's meditation Togashi did not eat or drink and stood on meditation, convinced he had to not move until he could understand Shinsei's teachings. Mirumoto and Agasha each day brought him food and sake, but Togashi did not move. In the ninth day they begged to Shinsei, but the little prophet did not act this day. In the tenth day, Togashi was near death, and saw Shinsei moving to him. Togashi told he would not move until he could understand, and Shinsei sat alongside him, and said, 'Neither will I.' Togashi smiled and realized the task of seeking enlightenment could not be found in that way. He began to eat, and Shinsei followed. Way of the Dragon, p. 5 Dragon Clan is founded Together with Mirumoto and Agasha, the three built a temple to Amaterasu and a castle around the temple to protect the temple. Togashi and his two followers remained here for many years, and word of their temple grew, drawing more followers to the Dragon Clan. Many of Togashi's new followers went for Togashi's wisdom. Others showed promise with the sword and were trained by Mirumoto, and Agasha trained those remaining who showed insight into the ways of the elements. Duty Mirumoto was tasked with the defense of the lands of the Dragon Clan by Togashi. Some of the people who wandered into the Dragon lands seeking the wisdom of Togashi, such as Akodo Kaiteru, would be approached by either Mirumoto or Agasha and offered a chance to study with them. The occasional individual would pass them by to find Togashi himself, and become one of the Togashi order. Way of the Dragon, by Seth Mason Agasha crafted for him a suit of armor, Machimasu, literally “I Wait”. She explained Mirumoto had always been a Dragon and he had simply waited for the man Mirumoto used to be to find him. Book of Earth, p. 147 Reputation The best swordsman in his generation, Mirumoto became a legend in Rokugan, and was arguably the best swordsman ever - a claim which could only seriously be challenged by Kakita, who grew up in the next generation. The argument over which sword style was superior would ultimately lead to a duel between Kakita and Mirumoto's successor, Mirumoto Hojatsu. For all his excellence, however, Mirumoto was not a very pleasant man, and some stories portrayed him as a rude bully. Some samurai would also refer to his unconventional niten style as "a coward's style", although few who did so in front of Mirumoto managed to keep their lives afterward. In response to those comments, Mirumoto once wrote, Style Mirumoto's style was known as a "no-nonsense" style. Practical results were his aim, not artistry. While other schools would emphasize particular stances, Mirumoto would merely stand relaxed with his swords at his side. Only when he began his frenzied motion could his true style be seen. He would strike his opponent in any way he could; with his hands, elbow, head or even the pommel of his katana. It was later in life that he developed the style that has become known as the niten style. Mirumoto and the Assassins When Mirumoto reached the age of forty, he became a monk. He had taken many students, but swore he would never take up a sword again while his head was shaved. Once, while crossing a river with a student, he spotted three assassins awaiting their arrival on the shore ahead. The student asked Mirumoto what they should do. Mirumoto took his knife, began whittling at one of the oars, and replied; "I will fight, you will row." When they finally reached the shore Mirumoto had carved the oar into a boken and proceeded to kill the three assassins with it. Way of the Dragon, pp. 56-57 Gathering Thunder When Shinsei approached the Kami at the height of the War Against Fu Leng with a plan to defeat Fu Leng, Hantei declared that one member of each Great Clan would be sent on the mission. Mirumoto was the second to answer Shinsei's call, and was put forward by Togashi himself. None of the other members of the Dragon questioned his claim. Mirumoto travelled with Shinsei and Matsu to gather the other thunders. Mirumoto was present at the assassination of Doji Yasurugi and promised to Kakita that he would look out for his daughter Doji Konishiko, who had taken Yasurugi's place. Mirumoto in turn made Kakita promise to protect his Empire. Day of Thunder During their journey into the Shadowlands, Mirumoto began training Doji Konishiko for the coming battle. When they reached the Festering Pit, they were pursued into the Fu Leng's keep where they made their last stand. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Just before the final confrontation with Fu Leng, Shinsei took the Dragon Thunder aside and made a single command, "No escape." Mirumoto stood apart from the other Thunders even as they fell one by one to the Dark lord. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 7 While Isawa, who was dying, spent his last breath to complete the ritual to bound Fu Leng, Mirumoto and the other Thunders bought him time. When Fu Leng realized what was happening, he attempted to flee, but Mirumoto seized him and did not let him go. Fu Leng's slew him on the spot. It was said that he died without any mortal ever defeating him. Celebration Because exaclty when and how he died is unknown, his death is celebrated on the Day of the Dragon, the first day in the Month of the Dragon. Way of the Dragon, p. 57 Legacy Mirumoto had an adopted son Mirumoto Hojatsu, who furher developed the niten two sword style after his father died on the Day of Thunder, and continued the Mirumoto name. Way of the Samurai, pp. 31-32 When Mirumoto died on the Day of Thunder, his natural son Mirumoto Yojiro willingly ceded control of the family to Hojatsu, who he believed was the proper successor to Mirumoto's legacy. Great Clans, p. 87 Mirumoto's Daisho was passed down through his family, and the blades could not even be drawn out of their saya by any not of the Mirumoto family. Way of the Dragon, p. 89 External Links * Mirumoto (Dawn of the Empire) * Mirumoto Sensei (Lotus) See Also * Mirumoto's Daisho * Mirumoto's Armor Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei